Stories of Sleepers and Piercings
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Authors Notes explain all. It's two drabbles. #1 Slight, slight, slight close your eyes and squint Roger/Mark. #2 Full out Roger/Mark


Hey! Miss me? Anyway, just a brief explanation for these two drabbles I churned out. One was half written in my head as I curled up in one of the armchairs in my college's "Study Lounge". I was half asleep and preparing myself for a "Go to bed if you're going to sleep in the chair!" with a "But I'm not sleeping!" Really, it was 9 at night. Who goes to bed then? Besides me in high school. X.X I half wrote this then full wrote it.

The second one was inspired by two girls getting belly button piercings and another girl getting a tongue piercing. And my little brother's fucked up logic.

DISCLAIMER: I can't write decent song lyrics or plays, so what makes you think I could've written Rent? Besides, my boobies are too big to be moobs.

* * *

Roger looked at Mark. His roommate and self-appointed guardian/protector rarely slept anymore in his quest to get Roger off drugs. It was odd to see him with his glasses off and his eyes closed. Normally those eyes were bloodshot and hidden behind the frames. Roger studied the peaceful face further as he carefully sat down next to the little ball that was Mark.

Mark was thinner than he'd ever been now, and Mark hadn't been a chubby person before either. 'Still…' Roger thought, 'Even if he is sleeping now, those bags under his eyes aren't healthy.' Roger's eyes skirted the fading bruising on Mark's arms- products of Roger's hands gripping tightly and shaking Mark when he hadn't let Roger out of the loft for drugs. Roger knew there were more bruises that had disappeared- a black eye or two, fingerprint bruises on his wrists and arms. Roger wanted to apologize for every single bruise and kiss them all better. Really, Mark was a saint for trying to get Roger to quit cold turkey, for nagging him to take his AZT, for letting him have his privacy to mourn April.

Roger regretfully got up from Mark's side and looked at the battered old alarm clock. It was set to go off at 8, giving Mark a scant 3 hours of sleep, because Mark didn't think Roger's "nap" would last longer than that. With a slightly mischievous grin, Roger turned Mark's alarm off. Mark would be pissed when he woke up, but the sleep would do him a world of good. Feeling slightly more content with his dubious good deed, Roger went into the kitchen to see what food they had left.

SECOND DRABBLE TIEM!

Mark sighed. It was one of _those_ days. First Mimi had come over at 6 in the morning, asking if she could sleep over. She'd just gotten off work and her dark, lonely apartment was more than she could bear. Mark was a light sleeper and had woken up when she came knocking on the window. Damn Roger for sleeping through anything! Mark had almost crawled into bed with Roger after being a gentleman and giving Mimi his bed, but he didn't want to rub Mimi and Roger's failed relationship in her face. So he spent a few hours on the couch before Roger came out and woke him up. Sure, it was a very pleasant way to have someone wake you up, but still. Mark had hardly gotten any sleep. About noon, Mimi woke up, thanked them for letting her crash there again, and left. Mark and Roger cuddled a bit, ignored a call from Benny wanting to know where Mimi was, talked to Collins about when he was coming home next, and ignored a call from Mark's parents wondering when he was coming home next. Then Roger had bounced off the couch, kissed Mark goodbye and run off yelling about how he'd be back soon. Mark just looked bemused and went to get some milk. He drank it slowly on the balcony and was just wondering if he wanted to get more or just wash out the glass when he saw Maureen jump off a bus. She stumbled a little, waved off something someone yelled, and looked up. When she saw Mark watching, she waved cheerfully and motioned for him to come let her in. Mark sighed, grabbed the keys and went to get her.  
"Hi baby!" Maureen called, hobbling a little.  
"Maureen, what did you do when you jumped off the bus?" Mark asked, mother hen side flaring up.  
"Nothing, Maaarky." She drew his name out, "I just forgot I was wearing wedge heels and skipped the last step. (Note: Authoress did this 2-3 hours prior to writing. It hurt. Don't ever do it.) It isn't swelling, so I should be fine. You're such a sweetie to care though!"  
Mark sighed again at Maureen's dramatics. He helped her up the stairs and they sat down to talk.

They had just finished catching up on each other's lovers when Roger came bouncing back, similar to when he left. "Look what I got. Lwaaaa." Roger stuck his tongue out in Mark's face in his eagerness to show him the barbell stuck though his tongue.  
"Rog…What the fuck?" Mark was stupefied.  
"Where did you even get the money for it?" Maureen asked. "And how much was it?" She added, looking interested.  
"It was 30 and Jo gave me the money. She said if she wasn't a lawyer, she'd get hers done too."  
Maureen got a wicked grin on her face thinking of the fun that would bring. Mark just stared. "Roger, have we ever talked about piercings?"  
"Uhhhhhh…No dicks?" Roger blinked innocently as Maureen cackled and Mark got bright red. "No. No belly buttons and no tongues."  
Maureen stopped cackling to pipe up. "Yeah, he didn't like my belly button piercing when I had it."  
Roger looked at Mark with puppy eyes. "But whyyyyyyyyyyy? My piercing is fuuuuuuuuuun," he whined.  
"Because! Cindy had her belly button pierced until she had kids and she got her tongue pierced with one of her boyfriends. She couldn't hide that piercing, and our dad threatened to rip it out if she wouldn't take it out. But, after you've made out with someone with a tongue piercing and your sister gets it done, that makes it immediately unattractive."  
Roger just kissed Mark. At Mark's dazed look, he said, "If you think that was good, wait until you see what else it does." Mark was willingly dragged off to the bedroom and Maureen turned up the Walkman she'd brought for that purpose. She'd wait until they were done.

* * *

Mark's reasoning was my little brother's reasoning. . Just for that I should do my belly button. Nooo…No belly. Too chubby. Anyway, if you hadn't noticed, the first drabble was Pre-Rent and the second was Post. You readers know the drill! Review and I will be handing out….Mark and Roger plushies, Roger with tongue piercing plushies, and Maureen and Jo plushies! If you review and leave me some constructive criticism, then the plushies come anatomically correct and with removable clothing! So review today!


End file.
